Chex Quest Generation 2
Chex Quest Generation 2 attempts to convert Doom II into Chex Quest. It is not finished yet. The Slimeinator created this mod, and it is probably the most difficult mod to exist so far. It is in its eighth beta release. So far, 13 levels have been created. Storyline Each individual level has its own storyline. E1M1 (The Terminal) Congratulations! You've graduated from the Chex Academy! After your graduation ceremony, you are given a simple reconnaissance mission. The Intergalactic Transport Terminal has had some strange reports from its customers. Your mission is simply to investigate some of these reports. Once you teleport into the terminal, all of the teleporters blow out! You know that there is something wrong here before you take one step out of your teleporter... E3M1 (Underwater Base) Several days ago, the underwater zorch production facility stopped delivering the day's findings. The Galactic Federation of Cereals is caught in a war with the Flemoids, and the loss of just one production facility of zorch heavily impacts your side in the war against the Flemoids. You have been dispatched to the base to identify the problem and eliminate it. Surprise, surprise. A massive invasion force of Flemoids have infested the lower reaches of the production facility! New enemies are picked up by your radar, and you know that this is going to be the hardest fight of your life. Good luck! E3M2 (The Overworld) After you finish with all the nasties down in the production facility, you gladly return to the surface world...only to find that the flemoids have invaded the capital building of the Galactic Federation of Cereals! You can't get in now, so you'll have to use the sewer system to reach the building and conquer whatever is masterminding this widescale invasion! WHAT ARE WAITING FOR!? Grab your zorcher and GO! E3M3 (HQ) You've made it into the headquarters of the Galactic Federation of Cereals... but something is horribly wrong. Slime oozes over the floors, you hear cries for help, and the Flemoids are approaching. You receive a garbled transmission from the Commander. She says that you must get to the front lines of the war! You know that the only way to get there before the battle was over was to use the Central Teleporter Hub, located within the base. E3M4 (The First Mission) Now that you have successfully cleared out HQ, you used the teleporter to zoom toward the front lines. Your arrival was just in time; the Commander was getting impatient. Your first mission is to penetrate the heavily guarded Flemoid outpost and shut off their teleporter, which is bringing in Flemoids by the hundreds. Good luck, brave Chex Warrior! E3M5 (The Escape) Turns out, you not only shut the teleporter off, but you also found a secret entrance into a Flemoid stronghold! Their sewer pipes will lead you inside to take out the master of this Flemoid excursion! You can hear the sound of Flemoids lurking in the shadows, and from far off you hear a low, evil chuckle. Your skin crawls as you contemplate the horrors that lay beyond the sewer... E3M6 (The Stronghold) Now that you've found a way out of the sewers, you seemed to have captured the full attention of the mastermind. Uh-oh, you think to yourself. Flemoids are heard approaching at speed, and you're in a zorchfest for your life! Fight to the end, brave Chex Warrior! Proceed with extreme care, for there are anomylous readings on your sensors... E3M7 (The Inner Citadel) Your strength is nearly spent. Your zorch is almost all gone. You push yourself forward for another battle, only to find that the Flemoids have laid booby traps and surprise ambushes, just for you! You collapse and nearly cannot continue, but then you eat your breakfast and you're back on your feet, ready for more! Charge your zorcher and prepare for battle! E3M8 (Endgame) You reach what seems to be the deepest part of the Citadel. But, there is a nagging sense of dread clutching at your chest... Suddenly, a transmission is sent to your communicator. "You amuse me with your struggles, you puny worm. Come hither, and I shall obliterate you from the face of this planet!" The transmission says. A secret passage is revealed, along with a squadron of Gatekeepers! After you've zorched them, you steel your nerves and pick a teleporter. This is goodbye. Good luck. You'll need it... E4M1-M8 I'm not gonna go there. You have to play them yourself! Progress Episode 3 of Chex Quest Generation 2 is complete. E4M1 is complete. E4M2 is in progress. E1M1, E1M2, and E1M3 are done, and the following items/enemies have been converted so far: All Doom II enemies/items converted or improved. External Links *The Slimeinator's web page Category:Mods